


Clexa in Stargate Atlantis

by GreyWolves



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stargate Atlantis Fusion, Commander Lexa, Doctor Clarke, F/F, Fluff, LexaLivesOn, One Shot, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyWolves/pseuds/GreyWolves
Summary: Clarke is the chief medical officer of Atlantis. Stargate story-line, with Clexa relationship. Lexa travels through the gate. Fluff happens.(This is an old One-shot of mine that I have redone.)





	Clexa in Stargate Atlantis

“What’s happening!?” Clarke ran over to the console that Rodney was furiously fiddling on.

“I don’t know, Clarke. If I knew what was wrong, then I could fix it!” Rodney snapped back, trying to ignore the blonde’s presence as she hovered anxiously over his shoulder.

The Gate started to open; the water-like portal swirled and splashed as it manifested against Rodney’s best efforts. Everyone watched, waiting for something dangerous to appear. The Marines had their weapons aimed at the Gate, and the scientists stood behind the soldiers, nervously clutching their clipboards.

“What the hell is happening!?” Chancellor Griffin roared as she entered the area.

Rodney rolled his eye and pushed passed Clarke to get at another part of the console. “I don’t know. Can you Griffin’s just let me work!?”

Abby walked up to Clarke who stepped away from the console with a loud huff. “What happened?” Abby tried again, a bit more calmly.

“I don’t know. I came up to speak with MR. Neurotic over here-” Clarke gestured to Rodney who waved her off without looking up at the two women. “-and suddenly the Gate became unstable – like someone was dialling – then it activated.”

Abby turned around and stared at the Gate, wide-eyed and nervous. “Can you shut it down?”

Rodney slapped the top of the console. “That’s what I have been trying to do!”

Abigail Griffin looked around at her team. It has been one attack after the other, the whole station was on edge, always expecting another brutal encounter.

“The Gates is being controlled from the other side! I can’t shut it down!” Rodney yelled, evidently panicking.

Clarke stepped closer to the Gate, memorised by the fluctuating blue textures.

“Marines ready! Everyone else, get ready to clear-out!” Abby commanded.

Some of the scientists scrambled, and some stood frozen. Clarke took another small step towards the Gate; she could feel a pull – almost like, she wanted to go through the Gate. Before Abby realised that Clarke had gotten so close, the portal jerked and rippled as a body was flung out, onto the Atlantis deck; with a thud, the person landed at Clarke’s feet.

“Clarke, get away!” Abby demanded.

Clarke knelt down and studied the woman, close to her age but dressed in leather and armour and with tattoos and scars scattered across her tanned skin-

“Clarke!” Abby forcefully pulled her daughter to her feet and away from the intruder. “We don’t know who this is, or where they have come from.”

Clarke ripped her arm out of her mother’s grip and knelt beside the girl again. She rolled her onto her back and checked her pulse and breathing. Clarke almost gasped when she saw the woman’s face, covered in dark paint and smeared with blood.

The marines inched closer, weapons raised and Clarke glared up at them. “She’s injured. Someone bring a gurney over here!”

Despite Abby’s orders, that the woman should be locked up and treated, Clarke pulled the Chief-Medical-officer-card and had her under constant guard in the primary medical bay instead. Clarke managed a gash on her side that had small fragments of wood embedded within the flesh; she concluded that the weapon that caused the wound was most likely a rough-edged spear.

“She is from a Tribal culture. Absent of any technology,” said Marcus, anxiously fiddling with the strap holding his gun to his chest. He had ordered his men to keep guard on the Medical bay day and night, but this didn’t help anyone feel safe.

“We have established that she is from Polis. It is a planet it the Atlantis archives, but we are yet to send a team there,” Abby added.

Clarke couldn’t help but keep her eyes locked on the unconscious woman strapped to the table in the middle of the room. “Isn’t that the one drench in radiation?”

Marcus nodded even though Clarke wasn’t looking at him. “The survivors locked in Mount Weather have tried to contact us, repeatedly, it seems. There is evidence of them attempting to open the Gate dozens of time over the last century.”

“Then how did our guest open the Gate if the others couldn’t?” Abby asked as she suspiciously eyed the woman that her daughter seems so fixated on.

“It’s a mystery,” Clarke shook her head and walked up to the table. “Hey, why don’t we wake her and ask?”

Abby grabbed Clarke’s hand as it neared with a syringe, ready to awaken the visitor. “This is not a good idea Clarke; she came through with daggers. Hardly civilised.”

“We have her drugged and strapped to a table – arguably, also not very civilised,” Clarke snapped.

“It’s for everyone’s safety,” Abby countered. “Once she’s healed we can send her back-”

“We don’t know how she got hurt! What if we are sending her back to die?” Clarke was fuming and decided to storm off before she said something that she would not ultimately regret.

Later, when the night guards began their rotation, and the station slept as the engines hummed lightly threw Atlantis’s hull, Clarke crept into the medical bay and found a single marine watching over the unconscious, mysterious, tribal woman.

The guard was so focused on the apparently-deadly, sleeping woman that he didn’t even notice when Clarke slipped the needle into his neck. With the marine unconscious and on the cold floor, Clarke pocketed the empty syringe and pulled a full one from her coat.

“Please don’t try to kill me,” she pleaded with the woman as she pushed down on the plunger.

It was complete silence.

Clarke could only hear the hum of the station and the deep breaths of the two unconscious people keeping her company in the bay.

A few seconds turned into a few minutes, and Clarke began to worry. Maybe the drugs affected her more? Or differently? Clarke lightly held the woman’s wrist a counted the light thuds beneath her fingertips. Slow. Steady. Strong. Faster. Faster still.

A sharp breath. The woman’s eyes shot open as her body tensed. “Hey, it’s okay. You are safe. My name is Clarke. You are on Atlantis.” Clarke watched, hoped and wished that the woman could even speak English.

“Clarke?” Clarke nodded and smiled. “Lexa,” the stranger said roughly, placing a hand on her chest.

A few minutes turn into an hour of Clarke fussing and running test. Lexa was thoroughly amused as the blonde doctor kept asking all types of questions, “Do you have blurry vision?”, “Do you fingers feel tingly?”, “How many fingers am I holding up?” And then after a long inhale, “Do you even know what I am saying?”

“Yes, Clarke.” The doctors’ eyes widen. “I understand you,” Lexa said with a grin.

“I’m glad this is amusing to you,” Clarke couldn’t help but smile back.

 

* * *

 

“I can’t believe you defied me!”

To say that Abby was angry would be a massive understatement. The primary authority that ruled the station was being pushed aside, in favour of her reckless, selfless, wild, storm of a daughter. The people listened to her; the crucial people listened to her and followed her lead and watched her back, this made Abby so much more than merely angry.

“Lexa is not a threat!” Clarke was also furious. After Abby had been informed that the intruder was awake and currently with her daughter, she had the marine’s barge in and dragged her to the cells. To Lexa’s credit, when Clarke told her not to fight back, she stopped snarling and peacefully let them lead her away from the medical bay, away from Clarke.

“We know nothing about who she is!” Abby stepped towards Clarke. There was no audience this time. This argument was safely tucked away in Abby’s egotistically large office.

“I know who she is! She is the Commander of her people; she united the twelve clans…or something and has…a thing for face paint, and-”

“Oh my god. Clarke, listen to yourself! It’s ridiculous. How can you even be sure that anything she tells you is the truth! She is from a savage planet!”

“She is not a savage! Just because she is from a different culture, doesn't make her savage! You locked her up! You are the barbarian!”

“Hello?” Rodney froze as both women whipped their heads in his direction. “Bad time?” He stood awkwardly at the door as the women glared.

Abby sighed and went back to her desk - the barrier to separate her from the rest of the station. “No Rodney. Please, what can I do for you?”

Clarke crossed her arms and waited as the twitchy man dared to step closer. “Well, I managed to... you see the galaxy that Lexa came from is quite far away, and it took a tremendous amount of power to send her here. I believe that it was pre-planned, that maybe the Gate on her side was preprogrammed for one trip. To here. Possibly some sort of last resort. Getting her back may be difficult.”

“Figure it out.”

“Yes, ma'am.” Rodent scurried out of the office so quickly; it left Clarke smirking.

“What do you think he meant by, last resort?” Clarke wondered out loud.

Abby took in a deep breath and gripped her desk, so her knuckles went white. “I don’t know, Clarke and frankly I don’t care.”

“Why do you despise her so much?”

“I don’t like the way she looked at you. I don’t like the way she responded to you.”

“You’re absurd.”

“Stay away from the prisoner, Clarke.”

Naturally, Clarke did not adhere to her mother’s instructions, and she almost went straight to Lexa’s cell out of spite. Then she decided it was better to have a plan. The next night when the station was quiet, Clarke walked into the cell and right past the guards, who gave her a single nod of encouragement.

“Lexa.”

The whisper was soft, but it woke the warrior from her sleep. Clarke was shocked --one moment she was leaning over Lexa as she slept and the next she was on her back, on the padded floor, being straddled by the tribal woman with a hand clamped aggressively around her throat.

“Clarke?” Lexa released her vice grip immediately after realising who had woken her up. “I’m sorry!”

“It’s-" Cough. "Okay.” Gasp. “It’s fine.” Clarke rubbed her throat, taking in a few deep breaths. Lexa stared down in disbelief and shock with concerned eyes. “I’m fine, Lexa,” Clarke said softly with a small smile, finding the warrior’s concern endearing.

“I’m sorry. I could have killed you,” Lexa shook her head. “I-”

“You wouldn’t have killed me. I am fine. Relax.”

“Clarke.”

“It’s okay.” Clarke felt Lexa’s warmth. It should have made things awkward, but it didn’t, that Lexa was on top of her, that she cared for her. And so, with no thought as to what the next day would bring and what would happen once someone saw the footage of within the cell, Clarke slipped her hand around Lexa’s neck and pulled her down. Nothing mattered at that moment but quelling Lexa’s panicked mind.

Lexa was stunned as the girl beneath her caressed her lips with her own. It took a few milliseconds to respond; then she moaned, closing her eyes and basking in the feeling of Clarke. The warmth, the softness, and the slow, wet kisses that remained tender and cautious.

Clarke felt Lexa kiss her back and her fingers tingled as they clung tightly to the strange woman above. It was happiness and relief and passion all combined into one simple and very complicated kiss.

 

* * *

 

“How long has this been going on!?”

“How long have I had feelings for her or how long have I been fucking her?”

“Clarke!” Abby was red with rage. The footage of her daughter and the intruder being intimate within the cell had been destroyed, per Abby’s strict and stern orders. No one dared to speak of the relationship, although it was becoming quite apparent. Clarke would take extra food down to the holding rooms, and the guards looked the other way when she took Lexa out to stretch her legs. Abby couldn’t fathom why her orders were being so blatantly disregarded.

“I love her, mom.” Clarke was calm; sure of herself and her feelings.

“Don’t be silly,” Abby dismissed the Information with a wave of her hand.

“It is true.”

“ _Clarke_.”

“Love her.”

“This is ridiculous.”

“L.O.V.E. Love. I love Lexa.”

“No, you don’t. This is just another way for you to act defiantly.”

“Putting my fingers in someone is a bit extreme for petty defi-”

“Clarke!”

Clarke was failing at holding back the smirk. It was always enjoyable to her to work her mother up, get her so angry that Clarke thinks she might combust. This time was no different. Clarke was an adult, and she did not care what her mother thought.

“I am not just your mother, I am the Chancellor of Atlantis, and you are involved with a hostile from another world!”

“Lexa is not hos-”

“You have gone against my orders, and therefore you are confined to your quarters until Lexa can be sent back through the Gate!”

“You can’t-”

“I can! I run this mission! Now, do you want me to have you restrained and dragged to your quarters by marines or would you like to walk?”

 

* * *

 

Lexa waited and hoped for days and days. Clarke did not return after Abby had busted in with soldiers and demanded that Clarke come with her immediately.

The cell door opening made Lexa heartache and her lungs feel heavy and for those few seconds, as the door creaked open, she couldn’t breathe -- couldn’t take in enough oxygen. Then her heart dropped into her gut as Octavia, Clarke’s friend, slowly stepped inside. Lexa stepped towards her and greeted the dark-haired soldier. “Octavia.”

“Hey, how are you doing?”

“Where is Clarke?”

“The Chancellor sent her to her room,” Octavia said, rolling her eyes.

“Can she not leave her room?”

“No, she’s grounded.”

Lexa looked confused, and Octavia sighed.

“Clarke has been confined to her quarters until you get sent back to Polis.”

Lexa’s shoulders dropped. A flash of anger passed her face until the sad truth took hold of her entire being.

Octavia watched as the warrior's eyes drained of their light, of their fire and their fight, and Lexa slumped back down onto her single bed.

“I will never see her again.”

“Why do you think I am here,” the soldier grinned.

Clarke’s whole body jumped, and her hand slammed into her chest in a futile attempt to calm the organ beneath down. The air vent had dropped suddenly to the floor, a sharp crash echoing outwards and a body fell to the ground, unceremoniously landing on their rear. Octavia groaned and a second body slid through the roof landing with perfect grace.

“Show off,” mumbled Octavia as she staggered to her feet.

“Lexa!” Clarke ran into the woman as her arm flew around her neck.

Lexa pulled her as close as possible. “Clarke.”

Never the end.


End file.
